Memories of Frost
by enchantress99
Summary: Jack Frost, the Guardians, and the kids, past and present, of Burgess are summoned to a mysterious room to watch Rise of the Guardians. How will Jack's friends and family cope with the story, and will Bunny survive being in the same room as Jack? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you all enjoy my newest story!**

**R &amp; R!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one from ROTG- all rights belong with Dreamworks.**

**Burgess, PA- 1680**

Emma Overland walked beside her mother, Theresa, as they entered the village. It had been two years since the death of Emma's older brother, Jackson, and the village had never been the same. His death had taken its toll on, not just his mother and sister, but the entire village. Jack had always been the one who encouraged everyone, and who had been there for every single child who lived in Burgess.

"This is the type of morning Jack would have loved." Theresa commented as she held her nine year-old daughter's hand. The morning was cold, with a covering of frost all over the grass and houses. Emma leaned against her mother.

"He would have never come with us, Ma. He would be sleeping in bed right now, or complaining at how early it is." she said, and Theresa smiled sadly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Overland, Emma." James Bennet said, smiling at the two women as they walked past them. Joseph had been Jack's best friend, and he had been looking out for the Overlands after his friend died. Emma looked at him.

"Hi James. How are you?" she asked as her mother walked ahead to the shop. The village had definitely become closer after the loss of one of their favorite members.

James shrugged. "Been better. And you?" Emma sighed.

"Ma and I are holding up. Losing Jack only a few years after Pa took its toll on her." she said, and James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get through it. We all will." he said encouragingly. Emma gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you, James." she said, and as she walked away from her brother's friend, a bright light engulfed the entire village, and they all disappeared.

**Burgess, PA- 2012**

"A tooth!" Jamie Bennet yelled as he ran into his home after saying goodbye to his friends. Mrs. Bennet came into the living room, and smiled at her son.

"How did that happen?" she asked, and Jamie grinned, showing the gap in his mouth.

"I was sledding, and I crashed into the statue of the Burgess founder, and I got hit by a sofa!" he said excitedly. Mrs Bennet looked at him, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but Jamie went running upstairs, where he placed the tooth on his nightstand, and then went into his little sister's room.

"Hiya, Soph!" he said, and his four-year old sister giggled. The two siblings went to play with Jamie's toys as a bright light engulfed the two, along with Jamie's friends, and they all disappeared.

**Burgess, PA- 2012**

Jack Frost walked along a rooftop as he held his staff atop his shoulders.

"They still can't see me. Can't you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?" he asked, looking up at the sky, where the faint outline of a moon could be seen. Jack sighed in annoyance, and flipped his hood over his head, hiding his face as he began to walk across telephone poles, creating small patterns of ice on the tops. As he walked, a bright light engulfed him, and he disappeared.

**North Pole- 2012**

"Jack Frost!" North said, surprised at Manny's choice. The other three Guardians had different looks on their faces. Bunny had a look of intense annoyance on his furry face, while Tooth was looking at the picture of Jack dreamily. Sandy had a happy smile on his face, excited for the frost child.

"Jack Frost? He's not a Guardian!" Bunny exclaimed to North. North rolled his eyes. Tooth shook herself from her daze.

"As long as he, you know, protects the children." she said. Sandy smiled at his friends. Before their conversation continued, a bright light engulfed the four Guardians, and they disappeared.

**I know! It's really short. **

**I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Neutral POV**

The bright light appeared, and everyone it had engulfed fell from the sky. Jack created a small layering of snow on the ground to soften their fall, and he landed carefully, barely touching the ground. His hood was still covering his face, and he backed away from everyone. Emma stood up quickly, and noticed the boy in the blue shirt. She turned to her friends, Amy and James, and pointed to him.

"Who's that?" she asked, and they shrugged. Then, the three noticed the other people staring at them. Emma stood closer to her mother, who wrapped an arm around them. Jamie looked around the room, and gaped at the four in front of him and his friends.

"Guys..." he said in shock, and the six modern-day kids shrieked with joy at the sight of their childhood Guardians. Meanwhile, the group from colonial times looked at the others in confusion.

"Where are we?" James asked to no one in particular. There was another flash of light, and a girl appeared in the middle of the room. She had dark hair and eyes, and she was wearing a grey dress, with grey leggings, and black boots.

"Hello everyone!" she said, smiling at the different groups.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"My name is Enchantress. I have brought you all here to watch a movie called Rise of the Guardians." the girl said, and Emma stepped forward.

"What's a movie?" she asked, and Enchantress smiled at her.

"It's a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story. Now, the group on my left side is from Colonial Burgess, while the group on my right side is from modern-day Burgess. The movie will play right after you finish your introductions, so get started!" she said. Emma looked at her mother, who nodded.

"Hi. I'm Emma Overland, and this is my ma, Theresa." she said.

"I'm James Bennet, and this is my sister Amy, my brother Mark, and our mother, Rose, and father, Joseph." James said. Another two girls stepped forward.

"My name is Danielle, and this is my little sister Rebecca. We're Emma's cousins. This is our mama, Maria, and our papa, Adam." the older girl said, holding her sister by the hand. Jamie stepped forward next.

"I'm Jamie Bennet, and this is my little sister Sophie. These are my friends, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake." he said, waving to the others. Enchantress smiled at the Guardians.

"First, I'm just telling everyone that there is a spell on the room that allows all spirits to be seen. Now, these four are called the Guardians of Childhood. Their names are Nicholas St. North, Toothina, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and E. Aster Bunnymund." she said, and Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"As in, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny?" she asked, and North nodded.

"We haven't seen any of you since..." Jame trailed off, a look of intense sadness overcoming his face. Emma hid her face in her mother's side as tears filled her eyes. Enchantress looked at them sadly.

"We have one more person to introduce. Jack?" she said, and the people from colonial Burgess looked up, only to see the boy in the blue shirt walking forward.

"Who are you?" Pippa asked, and the boy looked up, pulling his hood down. Emma gasped loudly. He had white hair, and blue eyes, but bore a strong resemblance to her brother.

"I'm Jack Frost." the boy said, grinning impishly, and waving to the two groups of people gathered. Emma looked at her friends and family, and knew that they were thinking the same thing as her. How could someone so different look so much like their own Jack?

"That's great! Now that introductions are finished, everyone please take a seat, and we will begin the movie!" Enchantress said, and she disappeared. In her place were beanbags, tall armchairs, and two couches. Jack drifted onto a couch, and Emma walked over.

"Can me and my ma sit here?" she asked quietly, and he nodded, slightly confused. Theresa sat at the other end, with Emma in between the two. The other kids from Burgess (modern) sat on beanbags. James and his family sat on a couch next to Theresa and Emma, and Danielle's family sat next to James'. The Guardians each sat in an armchair nearer to the modern kids. A large white screen appeared on the wall in front of them, and the room's lights dimmed to darkness. The screen lit up to show a forest,, and a small lake.

**JACK (V.O.)**

_Darkness. _

Emma jumped slightly in her seat. The voice sounded exactly like Jack's. And the lake was like the one at home. Jack looked at the girl sitting next to him. She seemed vaguely familiar, along with the other colonial people.

_That's the first thing I_

_remember. It was dark, and it was_

_cold. And I was scared._

**_The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of_**

**_light, refracted through water, which turns into..._**

**_A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE_**

**_The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above_**

**_begins to spider-web and crack._**

Emma's eyes widened. The last time she had heard that sound, her brother had sacrificed himself for her. Theresa noticed her daughter's reaction, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Emma leaned onto her mother's shoulder.

**_EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT_**

**_Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond_**

**_continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A_**

**_young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense_**

**_moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his_**

**_tousled hair frosted white._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_But then...then I saw the moon. It_

_was so big and it was so bright,_

_and it seemed to chase the darkness_

_away. And when it did...I wasn't_

_scared anymore._

**_Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up_**

**_underneath him._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_Why I was there, and what I was_

_meant to do - that I've never_

_known. And a part of me wonders if_

_I ever will._

"Why were you in the lake, Jack?" Tooth asked carefully, and the spirit of Winter shrugged.

"No clue. This sounds like my first memory." he said. Tooth looked at her companions, confused.

**_Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight_**

**_as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something_**

**_with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden_**

**_staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the_**

**_staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. _**

"Cool!" all the kids in the room exclaimed, and Jack grinned, holding his staff closer to his chest.

**_Odd. _****_Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in_**

**_contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across_**

**_the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff _**

**_sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more _**

**_confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond._**

"Pretty!" Sophie exclaimed, giggling happily. Jamie laughed at his sister, and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. Emma felt a pain in her chest, wishing that that was her and Jack.

**_Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the_**

**_air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to_**

**_earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch_**

**_and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance._**

**_EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS_**

**_A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs._**

**_Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands_**

**_up, still elated, and brushes himself off._**

**_As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their_**

**_hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

"That's Burgess!" Danielle said in surprise, and her family nodded.

"You're right, Danny!" James said, grinning at her, and the latter glaring at him for the nickname. Emma giggled quietly.

**JACK**

**_(to the townsfolk)_**

_Hello. Hello. Good evening,_

_ma'am._

**_(BEAT)_**

_Ma'am?_

**_The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches_**

**_down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him._**

"That's me!" Mark said, and Jack looked down sadly, remembering the first time it had happened.

**JACK**

_Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me_

_where I am?_

**_The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack_**

**_staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had_**

**_been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow._**

Mark gasped, and turned to the spirit, shock evident in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known..." he said, and Jack smiled at him.

"It's fine. I got more people believing in me in this room than I did in my 300 years being a spirit." he said, and the Guardians looked at each other. 300 years?

**JACK**

_Hello! Hello!_

**_Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his_**

**_presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_My name is Jack Frost - how do I_

_know that? The moon told me so._

_But that was all he ever told me._

_And that was a long, long time ago._

The next scene unfolded in a comfortable, but confused, silence.

**Please Review!**

**So, I'm really happy because there's a huge snowstorm going on outside my house, and I'm nice and cozy with my laptop and everything, and there's no school, so I'm a happy camper. Plus, last night I watched ROTG! Best. Two. Days. Ever. THANK YOU JACK FROST!**

**Anyway, hopefully see you all soon!**

**Until we meet again, Guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Neutral POV**

The scene unfolded, with the Guardians looking confused at what Jack had said. Emma looked up at the older boy sitting next to her. He seemed just like the type of person that Jackson and James would have been best friends with.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK_**

**_FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal_**

**_a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible_**

**_hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS._**

"No way. I've been trying to get in there forever!" Jack exclaimed in delight at seeing the place that had been trying to get into for the past two-hundred years. North looked at him, confused.

"I have never seen you in my workshop." he said, and Jack laughed.

"That's because the yetis are always watching out for me. Phil takes the most watches. I think he likes me best." he replied.

**_INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK_**

**_We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white_**

**_trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of_**

**_ice onto a stone work table-_**

The younger kids jump slightly, and Jack chuckled.

"That's a lot of ice." he said.

**_IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying_**

**_ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo_**

**_on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible._**

**_Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,_**

**_each licking their own tasty morsel._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Still waiting for cookies!_

"That's gross." Amy commented, frowning, her face slightly green. The girls in the room nodded in agreement.

**_As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies_**

**_from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear._**

**_The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself_**

**_across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge_**

**_HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing_**

**_a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,_**

**_delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve_**

**_tattoo, the word NICE clearly visible-_**

"Tattoos? My childhood's been ruined." Jamie said. His friends chuckled at him, as Sophie giggled at her brother's wistful look on his face.

**_His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a_**

**_delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-_**

**_His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An_**

**_ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the_**

**_track, picking up speed-_**

**NORTH**

_Yes!_

**_North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two_**

**_Elves._**

**_One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the_**

**_plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then_**

**_unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out_**

**_onto the plate._**

Everyone in the room gagged in disgust at the sight.

"I told you the cookies were bad!" Tooth scolded North, who had the decency to look sheepish.

**NORTH**

_Ah, finally!_

**_He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles_**

**_as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair_**

**_\- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the_**

**_train lifts off the track-_**

The kids' jaws dropped in amazement.

"How is that possible?" James said. North smiled.

"With good hands, and a little bit of wonder." he replied.

**_Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned_**

**_YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the_**

**_floor in pieces._**

"NO!" The kids, and Jack, yelled in despair.

**YETI**

_Arghbal..._

**NORTH**

_Ach!_

**_The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries_**

**_out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out_**

**_another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and_**

**_takes a moment to collect himself._**

**NORTH**

_How many times have I told you to_

_knock?_

"Probably however many times the yetis had caught me." Jack commented nonchalantly.

**YETI**

_Warga blarghgha!_

**NORTH**

_What...? The Globe?_

**_North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and_**

**_HEADS OUT-_**

**_INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

**_A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as_**

**_North's huge boots stomp through._**

**NORTH**

_Shoo with your pointy heads. Why_

_are you always under boot?_

"Hey! The elves seem like awesome guys!" Jack said, smirking with amusement. Bunny's eyes widened in horror.

"He's not allowed near the elves, North." the Guardian of Hope said. North chuckled at his friend's despair.

**_He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -_**

**_they're looking up in fear at -_**

**_THE GLOBE OF BELIEF_**

"That's amazing!" Joseph exclaimed, always having an eye for architecture. His wife nodded.

"What do the lights represent?" Danielle asked the Guardians.

"Each light represents a believer in the world." Tooth explained, smiling at the colonial children.

**_Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North_**

**_notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._**

**NORTH**

_What is this?_

**_Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is_**

**_snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._**

**NORTH**

**_(TO YETI)_**

_Have you checked the axis? Is_

_rotation balanced?_

"What?" Monty asked, confused. The others nodded in agreement.

**YETI**

**_(SHRUGS SHOULDERS)_**

_Wardle bawddrel._

**_Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of_**

**_nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING_**

**_BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE_**

**_GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-_**

ALthough it was just a screen, and it wasn't going on, the fear seeped into the room. Sophie whimpered, and Jamie held her tighter as she buried her face in his collar. Pippa wrapped her arms around herself, and shut her eyes tightly, Cupcake doing the same thing. Caleb, Claude, and Monty all shivered. Amy and Mark shut their eyes tightly as their parents held them both, and Danielle hugged Rebecca, who had small tears coming from her eyes. Emma, unknown to herself, and anyone else, grabbed the closest hand, other than her mother's, which happened to be Jack's. The winter spirit looked surprised at the sudden contact, but put an arm around the young girl none the less.

**_The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND_**

**_WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as_**

**_the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates_**

**_into the air -_**

**_As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to_**

**_the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls_**

**_to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving_**

**_walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving_**

**_nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?_**

Emma's eyes widened, the laugh sounding familiar. It had come into her dreams at night, as she saw Jackson plummet into the icy water. Emma felt tears in her eyes. Jack noticed this, and nudged her slightly, then gave her a small smile, which she returned.

**_North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_**

**NORTH**

_Can it be?_

**_(then calls off)_**

_Dingle!_

"Not Dingle! NOOOOOO!" Jack cried in despair, slipping off of the couch to his knees in despair. Emma giggled, along with the other kids, especially the ones from colonial Burgess. Jack reminded them all of their own Jackson.

**_A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to_**

**_themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement_**

**_quickly turns to confusion._**

**NORTH**

_Make preparations! We are going to_

_have company._

**_North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and_**

**_PRESSES IT-_**

**_The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP_**

**_the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-_**

"Wow. That's beautiful." Emma whispered, slightly in awe. Her cousins and friend nodded.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT_**

**_ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the_**

**_GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!_**

The scene faded, and a white light appeared. When it faded, the Guardians all pulled out their weapons. Pitch Black was staring at them, unafraid.

"Weapons away, please. Pitch is here on my invitation, and he cannot cause any trouble. He plays a surprisingly important role in this movie. No hurting each other at all, please." Enchantress' voice came overhead, and the Guardians stashed their weapons away, glaring forcefully at the Boogeyman as he sat in an armchair further away from the groups. Emma shivered slightly, and Theresa put a comforting arm around her daughter. Jack looked at the small family, and felt a strange pang in his chest, as if these people were important to him.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the wait. I was working on Two Worlds, One Family, and I saw Cinderella, and school's been crazy. Thanks for sticking with me throughout all of it!**

**Again, you all are the best.**

**See you soon, my guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Neutral POV**

The Guardians glared at Pitch with disdain at the next scene appeared on the screen. Emma had turned her face into her mother's side, terrified. Pitch looked around the room, feeling a powerful source of fear rolling off of one of the children in the room. He spotted the girl held by her mother sitting next to the spirit of Winter. His eyes widened slightly, recognizing the girl, and her fears. All that came back to him was a lake, the sound of cracking ice, and a scream. He smirked as the fear washed over him, filling him with strength.

**_INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a_**

**_sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes_**

**_out the other side with a tooth in hand._**

**_"_**Whoa." the Colonial kids breathed out in awe. Emma leaned forward with a childish light in her eyes that had been gone for many months. Theresa noticed this, and smiled at her daughter, happy that she could act childish once again. Maybe it had something to o with sitting next to the fun-loving spirit next to her. Jack looked down at the young girl. For some reason, she and the other colonial people seemed familiar, and he felt an urge to protect them, but for what reason, he didn't know.

**_EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY_**

**_Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this_**

**_is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site._**

"How is that possible?" Pippa asked. Tooth smiled.

"My sisters gave it to me after I returned from fighting Pitch the first time." she said wistfully, thinking of her past. North also thought of his own past, of how he was changed from a thief to a hero by a single little girl.

**_INT. TOOTH'S PALACE_**

**_Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in_**

**_tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out._**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22_

_bicuspids, 18 central incisors._

_Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18_

_premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain_

_advisory!_

"How do they understand you?" Bunny asked his friend in amusement. Tooth blushed.

**_(BEAT)_**

_Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at_

_23 Maple. Head out!_

**_A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks_**

**_out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is_**

**_TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of_**

**_tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them._**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_Wait!_

**_And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we_**

**_finally see her beautiful FACE._**

**_She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy_**

**_adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement._**

"Oh no." the male Guardians all groaned. Tooth blushed, but grinned at her on-screen self.

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_It's her first tooth. Have you_

_ever seen a more adorable lateral_

_incisor in all of your life?!_

**_(GASPS)_**

_Look how she flossed!_

**_The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's_**

**_attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky._**

**_She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of_**

**_the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies._**

**NORTH (V.O.)**

_My fellow Guardians - It is our job_

_to watch over the children of the_

_world, and keep them safe - to_

_bring wonder, hope and dreams._

_And so, I've called us all here for_

_one reason, and one reason only -_

_the children are in danger._

**_Much of this we hear over the following..._**

**_EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM_**

**_We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a_**

**_stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken_**

**_the shape of a child playing soccer._**

**_We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the_**

**_sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to_**

**_earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS..._**

**_...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand_**

**_shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads._**

**_The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,_**

**_THE SANDMAN. _**

Emma felt tears in her eyes. The Sandman had been the only one of the Guardians that she and the other kids had kept believing in, because he had given them dreams about Jackson, and their fun times with him. Emma felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and met the ice-blue eyes of Jack Frost.

"You alright?" he whispered as the scene went on. Emma nodded, and Jack smiled softly at her, before letting his arm fall over her shoulders. Emma curled up, and put her head on Jack's shoulder, and she continued watching, while Jack was pulled into a different time and place.

_He was in the same position, but he was sitting in front of a glowing fireplace, with his arms around a young girl, but he couldn't see her face. The little girl curled tighter into his side, her head snuggled into his shoulder. Jack smiled at her._

_"I'm not a pillow, Snowflake." he said, amused. The girl lifted her head up, and smiled. _

_"But Jacky! You're so warm and comfy!" she said, pouting adorably. Jack laughed, and pulled her tighter to his side. _

_"My darling babies." a woman stood behind the couch, and wrapped her arms around the two children, and placed a kiss on Jack's head._

Jack shook his head, coming back to the present. Tooth looked up, and noticed Jack's behavior. Being the guardian of Memories, she knew when someone remembered something. Jack had seen something important, but Tooth didn't know what.

**_Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The_**

**_Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned._**

**_Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud_**

**_suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small_**

**_BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the_**

**_plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape_**

**_and flies off into the distance._**

**NORTH (V.O.)**

_An enemy we have kept at bay for_

_centuries has finally decided to_

_strike back. We alone can stop_

_him._

"You're going to need help." Rebecca spoke up from her sister's lap. The occupants of the room looked at the small girl, surprised. Danielle held her sister tighter.

"It always happens. You can't defeat forces by yourselves." Danielle finished for Rebecca. Adam and Maria beamed at their daughters with pride.

**_Much of this we hear over the following..._**

**_INT. EGG TUNNEL_**

**_A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs_**

**_carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object._**

**_Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely_**

**_keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding_**

**_speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -_**

**_EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE_**

**_A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out._**

**_A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed._**

**_The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ah, it's freezing._

**_He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow._**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_I can't feel my feet! I can't feel_

_my feet!_

Jack smirked at the guardian of Hope. "Can't handle the cold, Kangaroo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bunny glared at the Winter spirit.

"I haven't liked the cold since a certain Easter Sunday." he said, and Jack's eyes narrowed, all joking light gone from them.

"That was an accident." he said in a low voice. Emma noticed his change in behavior, and glared slightly at the large rabbit for making Jack feel bad. He reminded Emma and the others so much of Jackson.

**_In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit_**

**_palace built into the side of a mountain of ice._**

**_CUT TO:_**

**_INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails_**

**_of Dreamsand._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?_

"Mate, you're the only one who eats the elve's cookies, and Sandy's the one who likes eggnog." Bunny said, shaking his head at his old friend. North chuckled.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Oh, this better be good, North._

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**_(to her fairies)_**

_Montreal, sector six: ten_

_premolars, eight incisors and_

_twelve canines. Steer clear of the_

_wild goose migration._

**NORTH**

_Sandy, thank you for coming._

**_Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He_**

**_joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe_**

**_Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating_**

**_that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._**

"He and Tooth are the only two who actually work." Jack whispered to Emma, who giggled quietly.

**NORTH**

**_(TO SANDY)_**

_I know, I know, but I obviously_

_wouldn't have called you all here_

_unless it was serious._

**_North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room._**

**_Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies._**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

_The Boogie Man was here - at the_

_Pole._

**_North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look._**

**TOOTH**

**_(SHOCKED)_**

_Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!_

**NORTH**

_Yes! There was black sand covering_

_the globe._

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(CONFUSED)_**

_What, what...what do you mean black_

_sand?_

**NORTH**

_And then a shadow!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Hold on, hold on, I thought you_

_said you saw Pitch._

_"_I saw Pitch!" Jack exclaimed, smirking, and pointing towards the aforementioned King of Nightmares. Bunny rolled his eyes, sending a glare towards the giddy winter spirit.

**NORTH**

_Well, ah, not exactly..._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Not exactly? Can you believe this_

_guy?_

**_Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand_**

**_question mark above his head._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Yeah, you said it, Sandy._

**_Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs._**

**NORTH**

_Look, he is up to something very_

_bad. I feel it, in my belly._

Many of the kids in the room had tried to hold in their laughter throughout the scene, but at that comment from North, Emma let out a small snort. Danielle and Rebecca burst out into fierce giggles at the sound that came from their cousin's mouth. Theresa and the other adults smiled at the children's laughter, and as James, Amy, and Mark all laughed at their friends. Jamie laughed at the line that North had said, and also at the others laughing. Pippa and Cupcake were also giggling, and the twins along with Monty were laughing along with Jamie. The Guardians smiled at the happiness in the room, while Pitch scowled. Jack grinned, and chuckled. This sound made a giggling Emma freeze, along with Theresa, as they were the only ones who heard. That sound was the same one that Jackson had made right before he died. Emma looked at her mother with a shocked expression. Theresa motioned for her to be silent until they could speak in private.

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(his eyes narrow)_**

_Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,_

_you summoned me here THREE DAYS_

_BEFORE EASTER - because of your_

_belly? Mate, if I did this to you_

_three days before Christmas-_

**TOOTH**

**_(to her fairies)_**

_Argentina. Priority alert! A_

_batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires._

**NORTH**

_Please. Bunny. Easter is not_

_Christmas._

"Oh no." Tooth groaned, hiding her beautiful face in her hands. Sandy shook his head at his friends, amused. North lifted his chin.

"Christmas is better, of course." he said adamantly. Bunny glared at him. Jack smirked.

"As much as I hate to disagree with Bunny..." at this, the Guardian of Hope sent his glare at the immortal child, whose smirk grew wider as he continued, "Christmas is better, because I can put as much snow on the ground as I want, and no one gets hurt." North's huge face split into a wide grin. Emma looked at her hands.

"My brother loved winter. It was his favorite season. He was born on Christmas Eve." she said quietly. Jack heard, and put his arm around her, smiling sympathetically.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Here we go..._

**_North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his_**

**_hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served_**

**_eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above._**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**_(LAUGHS)_**

_North, I, I don't have time for_

_this. I've still got two million_

_eggs to finish up._

**_The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of_**

**_light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down_**

**_the walls of the globe room._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_No matter how much you paint, is_

_still egg!_

**_Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'_**

**_attention._**

"Poor Sandy!" Pippa said, smiling slightly. Sandy huffed silently, yet sent a playful look at his companions.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Look, mate, I'm dealing with_

_perishables. Right. You've got_

_all year to prepare._

**TOOTH**

**_(to her fairies)_**

_Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars._

_Saltwater taffy._

**_Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent_**

**_musical note forming above his head._**

**NORTH**

**_(TO BUNNY)_**

_Why are rabbits always so nervous._

**BUNNYMUND**

_And why are you always such a_

_blowhard!_

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**_(to her fairies)_**

_Ontario, sector nine: five canines,_

_two molars, and fourteen incisors._

_Is that all in one house?_

**_Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping_**

**_up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room._**

**NORTH**

**_(turning his attention)_**

_Tooth! Can't you see we're trying_

_to argue._

**TOOTH**

_Sorry, not all of us get to work_

_one night a year. Am I right,_

_Sandy?_

Emma grinned, and glanced at Jack, who sent her a silly look. This made the young girl stifle a loud laugh. Theresa looked over, and shook her head at her daughter and the spirit sitting next to her.

**_Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward_**

**_the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their_**

**_bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split_**

**_second, but then -_**

**TOOTH**

**_(to her fairies)_**

_San Diego, sector two! Five_

_incisors, a bicuspid and a really_

_loose molar on stand-by._

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(MOCKING)_**

_Come on, mate, Pitch went out with_

_the dark ages. We made sure of_

_that - remember?_

"Well, this may come as a shock to you, Kangaroo, but you'll never believe this. Pitch is back, and he's right over there." Jack stage-whispered. Bunny glared at him, while Pitch sneered at the spirit.

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_I know it was him. We have serious_

_situation!_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_Well, I've got a serious situation_

_with some eggs._

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We_

_work so hard once a year club" but_

_could we concentrate on the matter-_

**_Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and_**

**_vigorously shakes it's bell. _**

"Awww! Poor Sandy!" many of the girls cooed. Sandy sent a grin to them, while Jack chuckled at the Guardian of Dream's use of an elf.

**_The other Guardians are finally_**

**_silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand_**

**_crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers_**

**_away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight_**

**_as it concentrates on the circle between them._**

**NORTH**

_Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why_

_didn't you say something?_

**_Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out_**

**_his ears._**

**NORTH**

**_(to Man in Moon)_**

_It's been a long time old friend!_

_What is big news?_

Jack's smile slipped off of his face as his eyes grew dark and angry. He slid down in his seat, glaring forcefully at the screen with his arms crossed tightly. Three hundred years, the Man in the Moon had ignored him. Yet, he speaks to his Guardians. Emma noticed the change in behavior in Jack, and looked at him with concern in her eyes. Jack sent her a small smile, but it had none of its usual joy in it.

**_Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of_**

**_moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -_**

**_\- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The_**

**_Guardians look on, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_It is Pitch._

**_North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look._**

**NORTH**

**_(back up to the moon)_**

_Manny...what must we do?_

**_In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of_**

**_moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further_**

**_illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of_**

**_their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a_**

**_large gem at the head of a pillar._**

**TOOTH**

_Ah, guys, you know what this means?_

**_The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting_**

**_light all over the chamber._**

**NORTH**

**_(AWED)_**

_He's choosing a new Guardian._

"Poor spirit." Jack muttered, and the kids in the room wondered why three out of the four Guardians smiled at the winter spirit. Pitch looked up in his seat, noticing the looks as well. Could this mean that Frost was chosen?

**BUNNYMUND**

_What?! Why?_

**NORTH**

_Must be big deal! Manny thinks we_

_need help!_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_(ANNOYED)_**

_Since when do we need help?!_

**TOOTH**

_I wonder who it's gonna be?_

**_A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_Maybe the Leprechaun?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Please not the groundhog, please_

_not the groundhog._

"Hey! The groundhog is a nice guy! If he sees his shadow, I get to give more snow days!" Jack exclaims, snapping out of his angry glare. Bunny sighed.

"That's why I don't like the groundhog." he muttered to the other Guardians, who all chuckled quietly.

**_Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves_**

**_over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar_**

**_hooked STAFF._**

**NORTH**

_Jack Frost._

Jack stiffened. Emma looked from the screen to his face, and looked into his eyes. The crystal-clear blue eyes held a sadness and anger beyond his immortal years.

**_The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand_**

**_there, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Ah, I take it back! The_

_Groundhog's fine!_

**TOOTH**

**_(caught admiring Jack)_**

_Well, ah, as long he helps to_

_ah...to protect the children,_

_right?_

Jack fell back against the couch, losing all his strength as he pulled his hood up, and pulled his legs into his chest.

**BUNNYMUND**

_Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about_

_children! _

Jack looked up, anger blazing his his eyes.

"I don't care about the children? First of all, that stupid blizzard was helping! There was an orphanage on fire, and that was the only way that I could save the younger kids inside! Second of all, I haven't done a huge blizzard like that since that year! I actually pay attention to the kids I see, even if they can't see me." he exclaimed, glaring forcefully at the Spring Spirit. Emma grabbed Jack's arm, and pulled his back down to her level, hugging him tightly. Bunny looked down, guiltily.

_All he does is freeze_

_water pipes and mess with my egg_

_hunts. Right? He's an_

_irresponsible, selfish..._

**NORTH**

_Guardian._

**_This stops Bunnymund in his tracks._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_Jack Frost is many things, but he_

_is not a Guardian._

The room stayed silent as the screen faded into the next scene. Emma had released Jack from her hug, but had moved over so that he was in between Emma and Theresa, who had become quite attached to the young immortal. Theresa held his hand tightly, offering him comfort, and Emma leaned into his side. The scene brought tears to those of Colonial Burgess, because that had been a familiar scene in the Overland household befor Jackson had died.

**Please review!**

**You all are awesome, of course.**

**Stay cool, Guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everybody.**

**I recently recieved a review that said that I had copied this story from the story Stranger, by Serenity'sfire98. I do love their stories, but I did not copy it. I am really sorry if the person who reported my story didn't think that it was original enough. However, I will not disappoint the fans that like this story, and I will continue reading it. If you have negative thoughts, please tell me, but you will not change my mind about my story.**

**Thanks to those of you who left positive feedback, and who are following!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
